


Birthday Gifts

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Gen, Sibling Love, Siblings, Twins, can't belive my muse finally showed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Wanda struggles to find the perfect gift for her brother.





	Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this when Age of Ultron came out and rewrited it today. I changed a lot of stuff and made it longer. Anyway, i hope you like it.

When Wanda realized her twin brother’s birthday was approaching (and consequently hers), she started to think what could she gift him. She thought about buying him some jeans or a perfume but she wasn’t so sure. What she didn’t expect was getting the answer from Pietro himself.

They were walking down a street full of stores when they passed in front of a library. They loved taking their time to see the books, even though sometimes they couldn’t afford them. When he saw a particular book, Pietro said excitedly “Wanda, ‘Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban’ is here and in its original edition!”

Wanda felt euphoric. She found the perfect gift for her brother! The only inconvenience was the price. Still, she felt it was worth it so she made a mental calculation of her savings.

Pietro, seeing his sister’s face of pure happiness, let out a sigh. “Don’t even think about it, Wanda. I won’t let you buy it.”

“If that’s what you want, why not?” She asked.

“It’s too expensive,” he answered.

Wanda throwed him a look that said _‘So?’_ but Pietro ignored her.

* * *

 

When she arrived at home, Wanda started wondering what other thing she could buy to Pietro, since she couldn’t get out of the house without letting Magda know and she didn’t want to risk her brother learning her intentions. But it seemed like luck was on her side, as her mom asked her if she wanted to do the groceries with her. Wanda saw the opportunity and took it without a second thought.

She ran to her room and opened her closet where she kept her money hidden. She grabbed the small bag and went to reunite with Magda.

“Where did you go in such a hurry?” Her mother asked.

“I’ll tell you on the way,” she answered.

* * *

 

With the book finally in her hands, Wanda felt absolutely happy. She would have liked to write something in the first page but that meant ripping apart the gift wrap the book was wrapped in and she was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to wrap it again. She left it in her nightstand, knowing that Pietro wouldn’t enter her room any time soon. It was almost 10:00 PM and she could already hear her mother’s steps coming to her room to tell her it was time to go to bed and to wish her sweet dreams.

Wanda changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed, covering herself with the sheets. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

When she woke up, she went immediately to her twin’s bedroom. Opening the door very carefully in case it made some noise, she stepped inside his room and sat in his bed, shaking him lightly to wake him up. When he opened his eyes, she said smiling “Happy birthday!”

Pietro smiled. “Happy birthday to you too.” He sat upright and wrapped her in a hug. She hugged him back with all her strength. She’d be lost without him.

He stepped away from her and said with an even bigger smile “I have a very special gift for you.” He got up from the bed and walked to his closet. He opened it, took a package in his hands and walked back to the bed. Sitting again, he handed her the gift.

Wanda took it, curious, and started ripping apart the gift wrap. When she saw what it was, she couldn’t contain her smile. They were so alike.

“It’s ‘Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince’,” she said, looking at him. She couldn’t believe it. It was even the original edition that she had wanted ever since she saw it on the internet.

“I know. Do you like it?”

“Of course I like it,” she said. She leaned in closer to him a gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you so much for this, you didn’t have to do it.”

“Of course I had to. What kind of brother would I be if I didn’t?”

She laughed.

“I have to go get something. Be right back.” She went to her room to grab his gift. She was so excited to see his face when he opened it. “This is for you,” she said when she came back, handing it to him.

He grabbed it with shaky hands and ripped off the gift wrap. He looked at her incredulously. “You didn’t.”

“I did,” she said, smirking. “I know you didn’t want me to, but I had to. To quote you, what kind of sister would I be if I didn’t?”

He laughed at her comment. “Come here,” he said and hugged her again. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying being in each other’s arms.

“Umm, Pietro?” Wanda asked.

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna read until mom wakes up?”

“Sure,” he said. He let her go, grabbed his book and started reading. She sat by his side with the book in her hands and started reading too.

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest, my muse wanted to write about incest and I didn't let her. Shame on me and my rightful ass, haha


End file.
